Blast From The Past
by 2bmechick
Summary: Could he contain himself seeing her for the first time 11 years after their not so secret love affair and not let anyone in on it or would he blow it and give into her like he always used to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is pure fiction

Pairing: Christian/Kate

_Part 1_

***Kate's POV***

I stretched out my nerves in the hallway before my first match ever in WWE. I couldn't believe I finally made it after all the years I spent in Canada and around the world on the independent circuit trying to make a name for myself. I bent over with my arms above my head and stretched while I looked through my legs down the long grey corridor and suddenly lost my balance seeing him walking towards me chatting away with EDGE. I tumbled forward doing a roll ending upon my ass and shaking my blonde hair out of my eyes as I felt my heart race in chest.

"Hey are you alright there?" I heard him ask as he rushed over to me and bent down beside me, holding onto my arms with his strong hands.

"Fine" I squeaked out as I tried not to look at him but as Edge walked in front of me I knew I was busted.

"Kate?" He asked in disbelief as I looked up at him slowly.

"Hey Adam" I replied sounding like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. I felt Christian slowly stand up beside me and his eyes bore straight through me in shock and confusion. I gradually glanced up at him and saw him shake his head as he sucked in a deep breath before walking quickly away from me. I watched as EDGE look down at me quickly in sympathy before running after him leaving me sitting there on the cold concrete all alone and stunned. I knew what I had done when he first got his contract with WWE was wrong but I couldn't be with him if he was never going to be home. Would he ever be able to forgive me considering we would be spending almost every day with each other now that we were on the same show?

***Christians POV***

I ran into the men's locker room and slid down the white brick wall covering my face in my hands behind my knees. I couldn't believe she was just in front of me, the only woman I have ever truly loved and the woman that broke my heart into tiny pieces all in one. I had no idea what I was going do knowing she was in the same building as me and on the same show but I did know I was going to get an earful from my best friend for running like I did.

"What the frig was that?" Adam yelled down at me as he stormed into the locker room pointing out the open door.

"I don't know, I panicked, it's her Adam it's her. What the hell is she doing here? " I asked sounding rather pathetic but I couldn't help it, my head was in a state of shock.

"I know it's her Jay, I was the one who recognised her" Adam said rolling his eyes. "Are you ever going to forgive her?"

"How could I?"

"Why won't you, you're married now there should be no problem and she used to be your best friend" Adam pointed out to me as I looked up at him with sad eyes as he suddenly understood.

"You're still in love with her" I nodded my head and covered it under my arms again, hearing him sigh over me. I didn't know why after all this time Kate still held my heart, she drove me crazy at the best of times and at the worst times I would rather forget but I never could, I could never forget her. Even on my wedding night I pretended it was her, I wanted it to be her but it could never be her...could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

***Kate's POV*  
**

I temporarily forgot about Christian while I was out in the ring and beating Maryse to a pulp and winning the match but as soon as I walked backstage I saw him standing there looking pale and nervous.

"Hey Christian"

"Hey Kate" we nervously said to each other a silence washing over the both of us not knowing exactly what to do next. I could feel my heart race in my chest as I picked at the dodgy nail polish on my fingers. I took a deep breath in before deciding it was better to leave then go through the thick silence. I turned away and started to walk down the hallway only to feel a hand on my arm and pull me back.

"I missed you" Christian whispered to me as he wrapped me up in his arms. I took another deep breath in, breathing him into my soul and feeling instantly at home.

"I missed you too" I mumbled against his strong chest, my nails digging into his skin as I gripped him, not wanting to ever let him. We stayed together for what seemed like a life time but in reality was only for a few moments before he pushed me away and walked up to gorilla position even though it wasn't his match yet. I didn't understand the sudden change in him going from hot to cold in an instant. I looked around and saw Edge standing there with a sympathetic face.

"He hates me really doesn't he?"

"No baby girl, he couldn't love a person more it's just complicated" He said holding his arms out for me. I ran to him and let the tears flow that I had been holding back earlier behind the shock of seeing him again. Why couldn't things be different?

***Christians POV***

I couldn't believe I had hugged her and talked to her. I didn't know what had come over me but it made things so much more complicated in my head. Feeling her, touching her, smelling her in my arms again stirred up all the old feeling I used to have for that woman and it was driving me crazy. I had a wife now but all I wanted was Kate, her being around me was driving me completely crazy now.

"Hey who's the chick?" Matt hardy asked as he jumped around waiting for his music to start.

"Just someone from my past. No one special" I said trying to convince myself more then anything.

"Yeah pull the other one" He said as his music hit and went out of the curtains for his entrance leaving me standing there feeling empty and alone. I looked back over my shoulder seeing Kate hugging Edge around the middle with her fishnet clad arms in the hallway and wishing it was me. I couldn't stand not being with her while she was around, I just didn't know what to do anymore.

"You ready Christian?" Vince asked me snapping out of my thoughts and bringing me back to reality.

"What for?"

"Your match, you're up next" He said making me swear loudly realising I didn't have my elbow pads.

"I will be in a second" I said as I went to step out back into the hallway. I took a deep breath in first as I readied myself to see her blonde hair and tight ring gear in front of me but when I stepped out she was no where to be found. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but I had to get my head in the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"''

Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

***Christians POV***

I made it through the rest of the night without seeing her even though I really kinda wanted to. Everything was going crazy in my head and I didn't know how to sort everything out. I loved my wife but seeing Kate again made me realise I didn't love her as much as Kate and I knew I should hate her for what we went through but I couldn't all I wanted to do was to hold her and kiss her and love her and why did she always have to make me so crazy.

"Hey dude, she's already headed off so you don't have to stress out" My brother from another mother Edge said as he walked into the locker room as I zipped up my suitcase.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him sadly as I fought the tears that wanted to escape my eyes.

"You know I know you probably aren't going to like my suggestion but maybe you should go see her and you know, go like old times for a night, see if it's really there or not" He said with a shrug and my heart pounded nervously in my chest as I thought about it, could I really do that?

"What about my wife dude? I'm married now and..."

"If you find it isn't right then you never speak of it again and if you find that all those feelings are still there then you know what you have to do cause it isn't fair on either of them if you don't" He said zipping up his own suitcase. "Come on, you can go see her at the hotel when we get back ok" he reached out his hand and helped me up off the bench pulling me into a manly hug. "It will be ok dude"

"I hope so" I said as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, could I really be with her again even for a night?

********************************''

***Kate's POV***

I sat on the edge of my bed in my boxers and singlet letting the tears fall from my big brown eyes. I couldn't help but think I should have turned back the job no matter how much I wanted to work with WWE, I just couldn't handle being around Christian. I was so conflicted with everything running through my head and they only gave me a bigger headache every new point that cam up. I was startled out of my thoughts hearing a soft knocking at the door, frowning, I got up and answered it not ready for who I would see on the other side.

"Christian?" I asked in shock as the tall blonde stood in front of me, hands in pockets and head hung low.

"Kate I think I need to talk to you" He said as he looked up at me with a nervous look. I nodded and stepped aside letting him into my room and closing the door behind me, turning around and finding him only centimetres from my body. "I need to know if you still love me" He said as I backed away from him into the cold white door.

"Jay I..." I started as I shook my head trying to find the words I should say instead of wanted to.

"Kate please" He begged stepping up to me and placing his hands on my hips, his thumbs sneaking under my singlet.

"You're married"

"Answer me Kate"

"It's too complicated"

"Kate please"

"We couldn't even if we wanted to"

"Kate I need you to be honest with me" He pleaded as he cupped my face in his hand and placed his forehead against mine, my eyes closing on instinct.

"I still love you" I whispered as the air changed around us and suddenly I felt his lips against mine in a searing kiss. This wasn't right but I wasn't going to say no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~""'

Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

***Christians POV***

I woke up the next morning and groaned feeling a body pressing against my body and a warm breath ghosting across my bare chest. I opened my eyes and looked down seeing her blonde hair sprawled over her back and I realised what had happened.

_~The night before~ _

I kissed her roughly, throwing her down on the bed, quickly stripping her of her clothes and they were closely followed by mine flying across the room. I could hear her moaning under me as I worked her roughly, passionately, our tongues dancing and my fingers playing until she called out my name. She flipped us over and kissed her way down my body taking my length into her mouth, suckling it just like I remembered her doing all those years ago. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in her hair pushing her down further onto me my tip hitting the back of her throat. I could feel my body tense under her before I spilt my seed down her throat and she drank every drop of it before pulling away from me wiping the corners of her mouth.

_~Back to the present~_

I shook my head and realised my breathing had increased and there was now a tent under the sheet from where I had become aroused once more. I guessed that answered my question, the feelings were there more then I ever realised. What was I going to do now?

***Kate's POV***

I felt the chest I was laying against rising and falling rapidly, the heart beat racing in the chest making my eyes open suddenly as I realised who I was laying against. I looked down and saw his morning problem before I slowly moved looking up at his pale face staring at the ceiling.

"Jay" I whispered as he snapped his head to look at me.

"Hey" he said with a shaky voice as I moved my leg over his hips so I was straddling him under the covers.

"You ok?" I asked my heart starting to match pace with his as I felt his hardness press against my body.

"I don't know"

"I can help you with one problem if that will help" I offered biting my bottom lip. He nodded his head slowly as I moved even further over him, his tip at my entrance before I slowly moved over him, my body adjusting slowly to his size before I started to move over him. I heard him his as I dug my nails into his chest the faster I went, his own strong grip on my hips guiding me. It didn't take long before I was quivering over him before releasing, calling out his name and sending him over the edge spilling into me with a guttural moan. I felt my body collapse against his tone chest, my breathing heavy and body weak from what had just happened and suddenly it hit me. He was a married man, what were we going to do now?


End file.
